


Holding Hands

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Het, Holding Hands, Human, Mutants, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axle gets nervous about PDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Axle wasn't sure what to do. He was with his girlfriend at the fair while the others were all running around and riding rides and playing games and whatnot... But she hadn't been interested in that and wanted to look at some of the galleries, so he went with her.   
  
They had only been going out for about three weeks now. And while they had kissed... They hadn't really done much else in terms of more couple like actions. She didn't really sit in his lap or hug him all that much. Well, she wasn't one for public displays of affection and neither was he, but... Hell, they hadn't even held hands yet.   
  
But he really, really wanted to.   
  
Still, he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. She didn't like too much PDA and they hadn't been going out for that long. Yeah, they had kissed, but that was because she wanted to. He had no idea if she wanted to hold hands or not. Would she be okay with that? Would he be overstepping his limits?  
  
But... He glanced down at her hand. It was right there. Open and down by her side. His cheeks darkened a bit, glancing up to make sure he didn't run into anyway as he and Fireline slowly made their way down through the exhibits. Then his eyes fell to her hand again when they stopped for her to look at a particular picture.  
  
He took a deep breath. If... If she didn't like it, she would tell him. He wouldn't know though until he tried.   
  
Slowly, he reached down his hand. A wave of nervousness came over him, but he forced it down as his hand was only inches from hers. Then he slowly stretched out his pinky finger and linked it with his.  
  
She seemed surprised and looked at him with wide eyes. But he couldn't look at her, far too embarrassed and a bit nervous in case she rejected him. Fireline was silent as her eyes fell down to their hands, realizing what he was trying to do. Oh... Right. Well, they were a couple... And it wasn't like she had never thought about doing this either.  
  
She let out a soft laugh and moved her hand so that she could wrap it around Axle's. His eyes widened as he looked down at their hands, unconsciously moving his until they were fully linked together, his large hand particularly engulfing hers.  
  
"Next time," she said, looking up at him with a smile when their eyes met, "You don't need to be so hesitant. Okay?"  
  
He nodded, blushing a bit but giving her hand a small squeeze.   
  
She laughed and then turned away to look at the pictures again, slowly inching along with Axle beside her, their hands linking them together as they made their way through the galleries.   
  
Though still feeling shy and embarrassed, Axle didn't think he could be happier in that moment.


End file.
